


Text Messages to Death

by EmeraldLight



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight
Summary: I wrote this after attending my friend's funeral. He was going to be 32 this year. There was no warning. It's the first time I've truly written in years.





	Text Messages to Death

**Author's Note:**

> SCU = Supreme Commander of the Universe. His nickname.

To SCU: I went to your funeral today

To SCU: Well, they called it a “celebration of life” but it’s all the same, really

To SCU: Everyone who knew you assembles in a room

To SCU: And it was a cold ass room, by the way. They turned on the heat way too late. Doesn’t help that it was -30C with wind today

To SCU: But anyways

To SCU: We all got together, holding the little postcard sized “In remembrance of” piece of paper that has your birth and death date on it

To SCU: It was really nice. They put one of your stories on it. I instantly wondered if this was just a random bit of writing, or if it was part of THE story

To SCU: You didn’t finish your book, you asshat

To SCU: That was the first thing I thought about, when your brother sent me the message telling me that you had died

To SCU: Everyone says “passed away” but you died. You left us

To SCU: I got the notification at work, which really didn’t help make Monday a good day

To SCU: I keep getting off topic, but there’s so much in my head and I guess I feel the need to tell you about it

To SCU: Who knows what afterlife you made it to, of if there even is such a thing

To SCU: I don’t remember you really having any sort of beliefs

To SCU: I could see you going to Valhalla

To SCU: I think you had an impressive life

To SCU: Sure, you weren’t a warrior, not in the traditional sense, but considering the life you were born into… I’d like to think you fought valiantly

To SCU: So maybe you were watching us, all crammed into that cold ass room, my toes curling in my shoes in an attempt to get warm

To SCU: I didn’t know many people there

To SCU: Your dad knew me, which I think is impressive. I only met him once or twice? But he saw me and knew me and thanked me for coming

To SCU: Regrets. So many regrets. Seeing your dad and having him know me made it worse

To SCU: They had a bunch of pictures of you and some sort of box… was that an urn? It was beautiful

To SCU: I bet PenKiller made it for you, didn’t he? He’s got talent

To SCU: I didn’t go look at the pictures until everyone had stopped telling stories about you. I wasn’t ready to have everyone’s eyes on me

To SCU: That’s what happens at these things, especially when the pictures are at the front of the room. Everyone watches you

To SCU: But the stories! Those were awesome. Your mother-in-law told the sock spider story

To SCU: It’s always been my favorite

To SCU: If I closed my eyes, I could see you telling it, complete with the body movements

To SCU: Especially the leg shaking part

To SCU: Gripping the hand rail as though your life depended on it, shaking your leg so hard your entire body moved, and screaming bloody murder

To SCU: We both hated spiders… living together and finding a spider in the house never went well for us. Lots of “You deal with it!” from opposite ends of the house

To SCU: Those pictures of you… damn you were blonde. And adorable

To SCU: I had never seen any pictures of you before high school, which is mind blowing to me

To SCU: It was short and sweet

To SCU: I was impressed with the winter expedition story

To SCU: She told it well, even though I could tell her anxiety was sky high… I’m not her friend, but damn I’m proud of her

To SCU: Was that when we were living together?

To SCU: There were a few more stories from when you were younger, but I’m surprised no one told that story about you at the river, screaming about drowning, when someone told you that if you could scream, you obviously weren’t drowning

To SCU: I told the root beer story, but not in front of everyone

To SCU: You had made sure the bottle had de-fizzed and was safe to open, the lid was off, and there were 3 seconds of awesome… and then the whole thing exploded

To SCU: It hit the ceiling

To SCU: It was so funny and so terrible, all at the same time

To SCU: I wanted to watch Doctor Who in honor of you

To SCU: Specifically the damn gas mask zombies, the episode you got me hooked on

To SCU: Do you remember? You showed me part ONE

To SCU: ONLY PART ONE

To SCU: Then you made me start the entire season from the beginning in order to see part two

To SCU: You evil bastard

To SCU: But it worked, I was hooked, and I now own my own set of the series

To SCU: I still have your set… I picked those up from you almost a year ago, when I had pneumonia and you were nice enough to loan them to me

To SCU: They’re still sitting by my door

To SCU: My chest tightens a little every time I see them, but I still haven’t moved them out of sight

To SCU: I thought about bringing them to the funeral

To SCU: And yes, I’m still calling it that

To SCU: I should have

To SCU: I was going to put them on the table with your pictures

To SCU: I kinda regret not doing it now

To SCU: We made a trek to 7-11 after attending, by the way

To SCU: I felt like it was the best way to honor you, seeing as I can’t bring myself to watch DW just yet

To SCU: Luckily, despite the cold weather, the roads were nice and clear, so we made the trip in an easy 45 minutes

To SCU: I considered getting the biggest cup of Coke I could find, because that’s what you would get, every single time

To SCU: ...but they don’t fit in my cup holders, so I settled for a large slushie

To SCU: One of the flavors was Coke! There were like… 4 others, but I promise, there was Coke in it

To SCU: I also looked a the taquitos but they’re always spicy, even a low amount of spicy, and that just doesn’t work with me… so I got a slice of pizza and a corndog

To SCU: We used to make 7-11 runs, remember?

To SCU: We’d both be in our rooms and I’d text you to get in the car

To SCU: Usually late at night

To SCU: So it was fitting, and it felt right

To SCU: It only took me like… 8 hours to finish the slushie

To SCU: You don’t get to see me get fit

To SCU: That’s my regret

To SCU: I wish I had hung out with you more often

To SCU: Completely my fault, I’m a hermit

To SCU: You wanted me to come over and watch season 11

To SCU: I’ve never even been in your apartment

To SCU: I wish I had

To SCU: Regret

To SCU: So much regret

To SCU: And now you’re gone

To SCU: Because I went to your funeral today

**Message not delivered**

**Message not delivered**

**Message not delivered**

**Message not delivered**

**Message not delivered**

Load 75 remaining undelivered messages?


End file.
